Persona 5: Director's Cut
'Persona 5: Director's Cut '(abbreviated to P5DC) is also known as '''Persona 5: The Director's Cut '''in Japan. Is an enhanced port of Persona 5 on Playstation 3 and 4. The game is compatible with the console version of the Vita, the PlayStation TV, the PlayStation 3 and 4, and the PC (via Steam). The game includes a multitude of new features compared to the original PS4 version. List of Changes There are a few major changes in P5DC, including (but not limited to) gameplay, story, and added content. * Palace Gameplay is improved upon ** The Team-Up! system,, revamping the party system in Persona 5 *** Team-Up! allows for anyone to be the playable character in the Palace (save Futaba). This does not apply in the real world. In addition, Joker does not have to be in the party anymore. **** One character, marked as the leader, triggers a game-over after death. **** Futaba now takes up a party slot. *** Team-Up! also allows for new All-Out Attacks, similar in nature to Persona 4: Golden's, depending on certain combinations in the party. These new all out attacks do different types of damage. You will be notified of a special All-Out Attack when it occurs. **** Joker's Party: This is triggered by a party of Joker, Morgana, Ryuji, and Ann. Ryuji attacks with a powerful physical attack, Morgana uses an ability similar to Lucky/Miracle Punch, Ann attacks with a fire elemental spell, and Joker changes swaps his Persona and uses his gun. **** Girls Ops: This is triggered by a party of Ann, Makoto, Futaba, and Haru. The girls would dazzle the enemy with psychokinetic damage, and then unleash a powerful attack, brutally murdering it. **** Heroes of Class: This is triggered by a party of Joker, Haru, and Akechi. The three would attack the enemy with powerful almighty magic, and then fill it with curse, bless, and psychokinetic magic. When Akechi leaves, Makoto may fill his role in this attack. **** Gone Solo: This is a solo All Out Attack for one party member, involving them blasting the enemy with their magic (guns in Joker and Futaba's case and a physical attack in Ryuji/Yusuke's) and then bombarding them with a traditional All Out Attack. **** Twins: This is triggered by a party of Joker and Akechi, Joker and Morgana, Ann and Ryuji, or Haru and Yusuke. This attack involves the first member using their gun to disorient and stagger the enemy, and the second dealing a powerful hit. **** Guardians of Justice: This is triggered by a party of Makoto and Akechi, where the two judge the enemy, dealing powerful curse damage to it by its own sins. *** Now, you may set the roles of Navigation and Analysis to Morgana in addition to Futaba or Makoto. If Morgana is the navigator, Futaba will still provide support, but Morgana will provide the navigation. ** The stealth is partially changed, with enemies being much more attentive and ambushes leading to an increased critical hit chance. *** Bonus to ambushing from above ground, giving increased attack and lowering the enemy's defense ** Captured Personas are significantly weaker than their fused counterparts. ** Futaba is now playable. *** She gains access to buff/debuff skills, and support going up to Mediarama, in addition to aliment-cures. Futaba cannot be attacked, but she cannot attack or use items. Futaba may give orders, such as escape or switch, and she may be switched with other party members through battle. Futaba does not have HP, but she does have SP, being about the same capacity of Haru's. *** During battles, Futaba may summon objects if she is in the party as an action in place of items. Party members may be sent to do things with said objects. Summoning costs substantial SP, however. *** Moral/Active support do not occur, but other abilities such as Final Guard or Mementos Scan remain the same and are still automatic. **** Futaba's Active Support is replaced with an ability allowing her to use items. * The Aeon Confidant is added ** Justine and Caroline are now seperate Confidants. While Caroline remains the Strength Confidant and her benefits are the same, Justine is now the Confidant of the Aeon Arcana. *** Justine story is similar to Caroline's, about how she feels uneasy and incomplete. You must special tasks to promote her and Igor's agenda, such as spreading rumors, completing special Mementos requests, and so forth. *** Justine's benefits revolve around manipulating the Metaverse **** Rank One: Slip-In - When dealing a critical hit, there is a small chance Justine can use that opening to appear and make the enemy beg for its life regardless of HP. **** Rank Three: Social Manipulation - Once per day, you may call upon Justine to plant rumors at Shujin Academy or Yongen-Jaya. This will effect the morale of shadows in Mementos, causing them to start the battle with burn/freeze/shock. **** Rank Five: Telepathy - In a negotiation, Justine may give the party leader insight on what to say. **** Rank Seven: Social Absolution - Once per day, you may call upon Justine to plant rumors at Shibuya or Shinjuku. This may cause shadows in Mementos to start the battle with sleep/confuse/brainwash. **** Rank Ten: Divine Intervention - Justine may intervene directly before a battle, triggering her All-Out Attack. ** Akechi is changed, being the Justice Confidant at first, but becoming the Jester afterwards once he betrays you. * Events are added at school ** The Hawaii school trip is now a week long, and revolves around gathering intel about Okumura and Joker's spending time with Confidants. ** The Christmas school trip to New York, after the end of the year after the face-off against the Holy Grail, revolves around the maxed out Confidants trying to free Joker from prison. ** The Valentine's Day trip, where Joker and his date meet at Seoul (courtesy of Sojiro and Futaba) focuses on their love for two days and Joker cheating on them if the player pursued that route. * Five side stories are added, together being a little longer than the main game. They are availbile in the following order after the main game - Episode Oracle, Episode Joker, Episode Queen, Episode Mementos, Episode Crow. ** In Episode Oracle, the first of the side stories availible, it is revealed the Phantom Thieves have disbanded, and that Futaba, Ryuji, and Mishima are the main Phantom Thieves left still actively working towards societal reform. However, Futaba discovers she can enter a reamainder of the Metaverse (called the Afterworld) by hacking her dreams, and calls upon Ryuji and Mishima for help investigating, where they are trapped. When the trio enters a distorted Shibuya, similar to the one Yalbadaloth aimed to create, they discover it is slowly merging with reality. Mishima awakens his Persona, Alexander (of Alexander the Great) and the group pursues the rift between worlds, leading them to a further corrupted Mementos. *** Gameplay focuses on a more open world enviornment in the corrupted Shibuya, where destroyed Shadows wander the realm. Futaba is completely playable in Episode Oracle, and is similar to Morgana. Mishima plays similarly to Haru, balancing magic, physical, and support skills, while Ryuji remains the same. ** In Episode Joker, Joker has moved to his hometown of Inaba with Morgana. However, when Ann visits the two, the trio falls into the Afterworld, where they are in a corrupted Shinjuku. They shortly discover they cannot leave. When the shadows in Shinjuku catch on to the group, they must discover solving the mystery and living a non-suspicious life. Eventually, the group discovers a rift to a further corrupted Mementos. *** Gameplay emphasizes reliving shadow versions of Confidants and appearing inconspicous by day. ** In Episode Queen, Makoto has gone to college with Yusuke and Haru, where she receives reports of the Afterworld. The trio goes to the Afterworld and falls to a corrupted Shujin Academy, where they attempt to escape through a rift between worlds and get to a further corrupted Mementos. *** Similar to the core game, but takes place exclusively at school and talks more about bullying and issues in reality ** In Episode Mementos, the Phantom Thieves find themselves together an undergo a final heist to end the Afterworld. *** Similar to the Answer in gameplay, but less frustrating. Futaba is not playable, and Mementos takes the form of a combination of every Palace. ** In Episode Crow, Akechi is in the Afterworld at death, where Caroline and Justine man the transportation to the Afterlife. However, Akechi is forced to go to steal the heart of the Velvet Room in order to prevent the Afterworld from leaking into the Afterlife. In the end, Akechi undergoes rebirth into reality against his wishes. *** Gameplay focuses on Akechi in an action battle system, focusing on team attacks between him and Caroline and Justine. In the story, Akechi's internal conflicts are emphasized and dealt with. Category:Persona Category:PS Vita Category:Video Game